User blog:Dadaw/S7 INFORMATION
http://catalogs.lego.com/BrandCatalog/de_de/1HY2016/ LOOK S7 images yay.png 41554_box.png 41555_box.png 41556_box.png 41557_box.png 41558_box.png 41559_box.png 41560_box.png 41561_box.png 41562_box.png MCPD Go with the members of MCPD strain on patrol and sorrow in the streets of mixopolis law and order! Collect all drel members of the tribe and build the huge lawman MCPD MAX! Kuffs With the long arm of the law this Mixels you can make a record number of arrests! In Mixopolis it goes hard to the point and Kuffs is exactly the right person to serve this city, and to protect them. This dedicated cop is the Spitzencop the MCPD tribe. But be warned: sometimes Kuffs is a little overzealous - and then he takes entirely groundless fixed one and all! Busto This very friendly member of MCPD strain is just too cute and can all too easily persuaded by the prisoners to be released. Bustos holding prison cell still tightly closed, otherwise it will be in charming Mixel correct trouble with Kuffs. Tiketz This super mobile Mixel is fresh back from the MCPD Police Academy - and completely eager to make arrests. For Tiketz the whole world is a single video game - and that's why he exerts all duties of a police officer at top speed from. And if anyone should dare to steal the Cookironi, it is powerful trouble! Medievals Be there when Camillot and Mixadel from Medivals strain and her faithful Haustler Paladum make the kingdom upside down and stones or other mixels through the area skidding! Sammie aII three members of the tribe and build the majestic Medivals MAX! Camillot This royal Mixel always had servants, who took care of everything in his life. But now Camillot get acquainted with all the citizens of Mixopolis and to practice the art of mixing. But merely to pass, that this royal figure does not accidentally hurt someone with their Axtarm! Mixadel This snobby member of the royal family does not believe, to mix with common Mixels. He much prefers throws some stuff on it! But Mixadel not always behaves like a tyrant - because deep inside this Mixels slumbers the heart of a hero! Paladum This one-eyed pegasus like creature is the pet of Camillot. Paladum counts determined not to brightest companions, but he would do anything to protect his master. You'll always this cheerful and loyal figure determined like. Mixies Join the Mixies on - the loudest band of all time! Rocke and grove with Musicalisches Mixels, there's no tomorrow! Collect all three members of the tribe and build the ultimate Einmanband Mixies MAX! Jamzy This Mixel has the shape of a classic Fender guitar and Mixmaster was born to rock Mixopolis! Jamzy probably has more confidence than talent, but this one-eyed figure can be deterred by anything about it, to entertain others. Tapsy This silent Mixel does not say much. Only when the time has come for a drum solo, Tapsy really comes alive. Move Tapsys arms with the drumsticks and pretend you would the rest of the band "The Mixies" set the pace. Trumpsy This musician from Mix Orleans has to blare out a loud melody to a trumpet as head and really big shoes. If Trumpsy plays that everyone gets in Mixopolis! Eighth merely good that no one steals the music collection of this Mixels. Category:Blog posts